


just a couple of animals

by saidsoftly



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anal Sex, M/M, Shapeshifting, deer!Sebastian, romantic, wolf!Chris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidsoftly/pseuds/saidsoftly
Summary: A short, sweet story of two shapeshifters in love.





	

The wolf smiled to himself as he crept past the tree line to see a small deer drinking water from a stream in the clearing. He sniffed at the ground as he padded forward silently, enjoying the scent that the deer had left behind. The deer perked up then, having been startled by the noise, and the wolf stopped, choosing to remain hidden behind a convenient bush. The deer looked around for a bit, blinking prettily as he surveyed his surroundings. Once satisfied he was safe and alone, he ducked his head once more to lap at the cool, crystal water.

The wolf grinned even wider, never growing tired of this game. He leapt out from his hiding place and emitted a soft growl to make his presence known. The little deer bucked wildly before sprinting away in the opposite direction, and the wolf gave chase, panting happily as he tracked the little deer through the forest. Darting between trees, leaping over hills, traipsing through creeks. They eventually came to a pile of rocks and boulders, the very edge of the mountainous area, and the little deer found himself cornered with nowhere to go. The wolf stopped and stood his ground patiently, wanting to see what the little deer would do.

After a couple failed attempts to scale the rocks, the deer turned to face the wolf. He dug his little hooves into the ground and began bucking his head up and down as if to challenge him. The wolf smiled and knew he had no choice but to submit to this ferocious beast. He flopped down onto his side, leaving himself prone for whatever swift retribution was coming his way. The little deer charged forward, head butting him playfully before kneeling down next to his head and peppering his face with tiny licks.

The wolf chuffed, pawing at him fondly and pulling him close against his warm, furry chest. The little deer let himself be held, blinking sleepily as he gazed up at him. They lay together peacefully until a crack of thunder disrupted their idyllic moment, and the little deer jumped to his feet with a start. He crept worriedly to the edge of the tree line and peered up at the sky until a fat raindrop struck him right on his lovely face. He took a step back, shaking his head in annoyance and whining softly as it started to pour.

The wolf was on his feet now, smiling up at the sky as the rain showered down upon him. He wasn't as adverse to getting wet as his small companion, who was now burrowing against his chest in an attempt to take shelter from the rain. The wolf grinned fondly, bending down to lick water droplets off the little deer's head. The deer shivered and gazed up at him, fluttering his lashes prettily. The wolf nuzzled him a bit before cocking his head in the direction of home, and the little deer steeled himself before darting through the trees toward their cabin.

The larger beast gave chase eagerly, and by the time he arrived in the doorway of the cabin, his mate was already taking human form. Sebastian was tending to the neglected fire, manipulating the embers until they gave way to flames. He turned his gaze to the wolf, his large black eyes melting into pools of cerulean blue as his transformation was complete. The wolf stretched forward, his limbs lengthening and fur and claws disappearing as he let himself become human once more.

Chris crawled forward, grunting a little from the discomfort of transforming as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and kissed his bare shoulder. His mate was still shivering slightly, and he ran a hand up and down Sebastian's side to warm him. "I'll fetch us some blankets," he said softly, and Sebastian nodded and poked at the growing fire. Chris stood up, taking a moment to stretch before disappearing into the bedroom to get a couple thick blankets. He smirked, grabbing a small bottle of oil as well.

Sebastian smiled at him when he returned, standing up and moving out of the way so Chris could lay the thickest of the blankets on the floor next to the now-roaring fire. "Thank you, darling," he said sweetly, taking one of the other blankets and wrapping it around his shoulders. He cocked his head when he noticed something glinting in Chris' hand and reached out to take the bottle of massage oil from him. Sebastian smirked when he realized what it was. "What's this then?" he teased, sinking down on the plush blanket beneath them.

"Hm?" Chris hummed innocently. "Oh, where'd that come from? Must have been in the blankets."

Sebastian giggled. "Mm hmm, sure," he rolled his eyes, grasping his mate's hand and pulling him down to the floor. Chris settled between his legs eagerly, covering Sebastian's body with his own as he captured his mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Sebastian sighed sweetly as Chris moved down to nibble gently behind his ear, draping a leg over his lover's body and massaging Chris' calf with his heel. "I want you," he breathed, rolling his hips slowly as his cock began to swell and stiffen.

"I always want you," Chris murmured, raking his teeth over Sebastian's tender flesh.

"Then take me," Sebastian replied with a soft whimper, biting his lip as he pressed the small bottle of oil into his lover's hand. Chris wasted no time, smiling wolfishly and nipping at Sebastian's jaw as he slicked up his fingers and eased them into his mate's warm, pliant body one at a time. Sebastian keened and writhed on the blanket, trembling with pleasure as he was worked open carefully. He nodded emphatically when Chris asked if he was ready, his mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut as that beautiful, thick cock stretched and filled him so completely and sublimely.

Chris swiveled his hips slowly, tremors of ecstasy rippling through his muscular body as he gave Sebastian time to get used to the sensation. "I love you," he said softly, kissing his lover's open mouth and nuzzling his cheek just as he would in wolf form.

"More...please..." came Sebastian's quiet reply, his fingers flexing and digging into Chris' back as he clung to him desperately. He moaned long and low as Chris began to move, just slow, shallow thrusts at first, a slight burning tingle that gave way to a pleasured delirium when his lover's thick cock found the deepest parts of him. "More...harder," he whined wantonly, wanting to be utterly consumed in every way.

A powerful shudder ran through Chris' body, that irresistible excitement that arose whenever his sweet, shy love made his carnal desires known. He gave him what he wanted without hesitation, speeding his thrusts and pounding into his hot, willing body with unbridled abandon. Sebastian punctuated each movement with the sexiest little whimper, and it took every ounce of Chris' self-control to prolong the act and not come undone too soon.

Sebastian exhibited no such restraint, wanting to feel everything, wanting it all. He spread his legs wide open to allow Chris to move more freely, to fuck him harder and faster. He shoved his hips down to meet every thrust, wanting to multiply the sparks he felt every time Chris' cock slammed into his prostate. He reached down between their sweat-slick bodies, wrapping a hand around himself and tugging desperately as he neared climax. "Chris! Fuck! Fuck me!" he sobbed, his hand a blur as he felt himself teetering on the edge of completion.

Chris breathed a sigh of relief, holding nothing back as he gritted his teeth and pounded into Sebastian with every thing he had. He barely heard the other man's cries of ecstasy over the sound of his own thunderous heartbeat and felt a vaguely wet sensation against his stomach before submitting to his own powerful orgasm, spilling so copiously within his lover's body that it began to trickle out of him and down his thighs while his cock was still buried deep inside. 

Chris collapsed on top of him gently, hiding his face in Sebastian's neck and listening to his pulse as he caught his breath. He smiled when he felt Sebastian's fingers sifting through his hair and raised his head to meet his gaze. Sebastian looked completely blissed out, his blue eyes twinkling as he pulled Chris down for a kiss. 

"I love you, baby," he murmured against his lips with a sweet sigh, fingertips brushing softly against the back of Chris' neck.

"I love you too," Chris grinned, rubbing his hands up and down Sebastian's arms when he shivered beneath him. "Want me to grab another blanket?"

"Yes please," Sebastian replied sweetly, but Chris missed the small smirk playing on his lips when he turned around and disappeared into the bedroom.

Chris came back to an empty room, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion until he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked out the window to see a small deer darting away from the cabin and smiled wide, leaping through the door and transforming to chase his lover into the night.


End file.
